ODE TO A WORLD WAR: Teenage Robot
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: This poor robot girl has enough problems on her hand without Nazi's, commie's, and Japanese gunning to dissect her! "Last Action Zero" AU! An example of my "Ode to a world War." Challenge!


**ODE TO A WORLD WAR: Teenage Robot**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **BACKGROUND: Imagine an alternate timeline where Winston Churchill didn't survive his car crash in 1931; causing the prime minister position to go to long line of less able politicians.**

 **Also FDR died of a stroke early before he was elected; forcing the democrats to substitute him last minute, and get steam rolled. Allowing Hoover to be re-elected.**

 **Hitler attacks Britain and France...But leaves Russia alone; thus keeping them out of the war. Also Japan not only attacks Pearl Harbor but successfully invades and conquers Hawaii!**

 **Between this and their victory(in this new timeline) at the "Battle of Midway" more or less knocks America out of the "Pacific Theater".**

 **Hoover and the now less capable British make one blunder after another. After the disastrous(in this timeline) D-day invasion. The pro-fascist British movement gains the support it needs to overthrow the government and make way for the Nazis.**

 **Between this, the inability to stop the Japanese, the Depression(which has somehow actually gotten worse!). Hoover is impeached. The new president gives up on Europe and the pacific as a lost cause and signs an armistice.**

 **The next several decades are not kind to the united states. They never recover from the depression. Pro-japan, pro-fascist, or pro-commie riots and protests are quite common.**

 **The rest of the world is basically divided up by Russia, Germany, and Japan. Mexico and South America are divided between Germany and Japan, and Russia converts Canada(why not?). Also Japan gets Australia(Again, why not?).**

 **And all 3 superpowers are now in a cold war with each other...But all that is about to change...**

… **...**

Deep within the Pentagon; High-ranking officials in the American government were watching footage of yet another of The robot XJ9's escapades.

They are amazed as she wipes the floor with those rock monsters! And irritated with sky patrols constant incompetence.

Senator Stern groans. "Is this what we've been reduced to? He asked out loud. This once great nation now has to rely on these clowns for protection!?"

He then turns back to the footage. "Now this robot; it's just what we need! If we had a hundred of them-" "But we don't." States President Laura Roslin.

Stern glares. We'd have that and more if you'd let me confiscate it- "Oh, confiscate a popular celebrity that has repeatedly saved this nation? Oh, yes that will go over great with the American people." Snarks the president sarcastically.

Sterns slams his fist on the table. "It would be worth it, slag it! With that robots amazing technology at our side. We'd be a great nation once more! Those fascist bastards wouldn't dream of invading us!"

Laura shook her head. "This "Robot" has saved this nation time and time again; I will not reward such patriotism with a back stab! Besides, any build-up of the scale your talking would see us invaded before we got any results! It's a miracle we've been able to keep her a secret from them as is! Now this discussion is over!" She stated flatly.

While the rest of the room went on to other subjects...Sterns mind remained on XJ9.

 _Cowards! The lot of them! Well fine! It looks like it's up to me to save our country! Don't want to risk an invasion, huh? Well maybe an invasion is just the fire under our asses that we need to make our country great again!_

… _..._

Later that night a data packets would be discretely sent to the 3 powers; revealing the power of a certain "Robot Girl." Within the hour; all three countries were mobilizing for a massive invasion!

…...

Idiot that he is. Sterns is already imagining himself as president of a revitalized America protected by an army of XJ9!

 **Smash!**

Which is interrupted by the secret service smashing down his door and arresting him for treason...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **This is an example of my ODE TO A WORLD WAR challenge for more info on this and other challenges read my profile!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
